fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Diarmuid
This page contains information about Diarmuid in Fate/Another. Innates Love Spot of Seduction *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Causes all nearby females to constantly move towards Diarmuid if cast on self.'' **'Range:' 500 **'Duration:' 2 (6) seconds **'Cooldown:' 18 seconds **'Special:' If cast on a female instead of on self, target female is unable to attack Diarmuid or damage Diarmuid using abilities. **'Upgrade:' Improved Love Spot of Seduction (Increases duration to 6 seconds) Skills Crashing Attack *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Diarmuid leaps onto the target, swinging both spears and dealing damage in a 300 AoE. Stuns enemies on impact for 1 second.'' ***Lv 1: 150 damage ***Lv 2: 180 damage ***Lv 3: 210 damage ***Lv 4: 240 damage ***Lv 5: 270 damage **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Cooldown:' 9 seconds **'Additional Details:' Damage is doubled if used during Double Attack. Double Attack *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Diarmuid uses both spears to attack the enemy freely. Grants a chance to attack the enemy twice instead of once.'' ***Lv 1: 20% chance ***Lv 2: 30% chance ***Lv 3: 40% chance ***Lv 4: 50% chance ***Lv 5: 60% chance **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 19 seconds **'Additional Details:' Doubles the damage of Crashing Attack. Gáe Buidhe: The Golden Rose of Mortality *'Mana Cost:' 600 **''Diarmuid pierces the target with Gáe Buidhe. Wounds caused by Gáe Buidhe cannot be healed, reducing the max HP of the target. Max HP of the target is restored after either Diarmuid or the target dies.'' ***Lv 1: 300 damage ***Lv 2: 400 damage ***Lv 3: 500 damage ***Lv 4: 600 damage ***Lv 5: 700 damage **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 400 **'Cooldown:' 32 (28) seconds **'Special:' The Max HP of the target may only be reduced by this spell once. **'Additional Details:' Damage is dealt in this order - CurrentHP of target - , CurrentHP is then converted into a percentage of the MaxHP of the target. Then, the is subtracted from the MaxHP, and the percentage is used to obtain the new CurrentHP.: :::For example, if an Avenger with full health at 1000 hp is struck by Gáe Buidhe for 700 damage, his CurrentHP becomes 300, which is 30% of 1000. Then, his MaxHP is subtracted by 700, leaving us with 300 Max HP. 30% of the target's HP is then restored, leaving us with an Avenger that has 90HP out of 300 MaxHP **'Upgrade:' Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose (Reduces mana cost by 100 and reduces cooldown to 28), Double-Spear Attack (Activates Gáe Dearg as well if Gáe Buidhe is cast. 30 seconds cooldown) Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism *'Mana Cost:' 600 **''Diarmuid pierces the target with Gáe Dearg, dealing Pure Damage. Gáe Dearg ignores all magic resistance and protection scrolls, and dispels all positive buffs on the target. All buffs are dispelled before the damage is done.'' ***Lv 1: 650 damage ***Lv 2: 750 damage ***Lv 3: 850 damage ***Lv 4: 950 damage ***Lv 5: 1050 damage **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 750 **'Cooldown:' 35 (30) seconds **'Upgrade:' Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose (Reduces mana cost by 100 and reduces cooldown to 30), Double-Spear Attack (Activates Gáe Buidhe as well if Gáe Dearg is cast. 30 seconds cooldown) **'Additional Details:' Does not bypass Avalon. Can be used on and dispels Anti Magic Potions. Deals 1 damage if used on Rulebreaker, does not dispel Rulebreaker. Attributes Improved Love Spot of Seduction *'Stats Required:' 11 **''Increases the duration of Love Spot of Seduction to 6 seconds.'' Mind's Eye (True) *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Allows Diarmuid to see through buildings and past obstacles.'' Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Reduces the cooldown of Gáe Buidhe: The Golden Rose of Mortality by 4 and Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism by 5, and reduces the mana cost of both to 500.'' Double-Spear Attack *'Stats Required:' 19 **''If either Gáe Buidhe: The Golden Rose of Mortality or Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism is cast, the other noble phantasm is immediately activated if it is not on cooldown and Diarmuid has sufficient mana. Has an unresettable cooldown of 30 seconds.'' Spearmanship (Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Love Spot of Seduction on self, then cast Double Attack within 4 seconds. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Grants Diarmuid 100% critical hits for 18 seconds.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Category:Servants